Blurred Outcome
by Gracerrific
Summary: When Candace goes to drive, there's a blurred outcome.


It was a quiet Tuesday morning in Danville. Then, a loud crash was heard at the Flynn-Fletcher home. Candace Flynn had gotten her drivers license yesterday. When she was pulling out of the garage in her new sports car, she thought she was in reverse. She was in forward. She put her foot on the accelerator, and her car went through the wall, right in to the living room.

There was pieces of drywall, wood, and insulation everywhere. And, a cut across Candaces eye. "My eye!" she screeched. "My beautiful eye! How am I going to see? Whatll happen to the other eye? What about the hurt eye?" Candace gasped. "How am I going to see... Jeremy? This is bad, this is bad, this is really-" Candaces step dad walks in. "Candace? What happened to you? And... what happened to your car?" Lawrence Fletcher exclaimed. "Dad, its a long story. Right now, we need to fix my eye!" Candace said.

Then, Phineas Flynn, Candaces brother, and Ferb Fletcher, Candaces step-brother, walk in. "Candace, what happened? And why is the wall smashed?" Phineas said. Ferb, who usually doesnt talk, just gasped. "Guys, its a story for later. Right now, we need to fix my eye!" Candace yelled. Phineass face lit up. "Ferb, I know what were going to do today!

"What is going on in here?" Linda Fletcher questioned. Candace then started jumping up and down, yelling, "Look at my eye! Look at the wall! Look at my beautiful car!" She then started sobbing. Linda hugged her and said, "Candace, it will all be okay. Now, lets get you to the doctor." Candace and her mom walked outside, and got in her moms car. Then, they drove off. Back inside, Phineas and Ferbs dad said, Well, Im going back to sleep, good... day boys." He then walked to his room.

"Ferb, start making blueprints. Ill call for parts. We are going to build Candace another eye!" Phineas said. Ferb signaled a thumbs up. Five minutes later, the brothers were in the backyard. Then, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro came through the gate. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. "Hi Isabella! Were building a new eye for Candace!" Phineas exclaimed. Isabella said, "Thats cool, did something happen to Candace?" Then, for the second time in about a year, Ferb explained everything. "Well, earlier this morning, Candace accidentally went forwards instead of in reverse while backing out of the garage. Therefore, her eye is really messed up, her car is wrecked, and theres a hole in our wall." he said. "Hey, wheres Perry?"

In Perrys base, he slid down a tube and sat in his chair. Major Monagram came on the TV above. "Hello, Perry. No bad today, only good. I heard Candace has lost her eye, and Phineas and Ferb are trying to build a new one. I think by that, they mean, a robotic one. I dont think Candace will like that. Therefore, I will speak with Ferbs dads boss at work, to see if he can give him his pay early. To get the eye fixed, itll cost about eight hundred to one thousand dollars. I wanted to tell you that, so you would be, um, aware." Monagram said. Perry made the sound he always makes, a soft growl. "Good luck, Agent P, well let you know details every hour or so."

Lawrence Fletcher gets a call. "Oh, its my boss!" he said. He picked up. "Hello Lawrence, Im calling to say that Im giving you your pay early for being a help at work. Thank you." his boss said. "Oh, thank you! See you tomorrow!" Lawrence said. Then, he gets a call from Linda. "Hey Lawrence, I was calling to say that Candaces eye can be fixed. For eight hundred dollars!" Linda said. "Well, I have good news. My boss gave me my pay early, so we can afford it!" he said. "Oh thats great! The operation will be tomorrow. Well be right home." Linda said.

A few minutes later, Linda and Candace come home. Candace has a large bandage over her eye. When they walk in, Candace sees Phineas and Ferb building, and runs to get Linda. "Mom, backyard, now! Phineas and Ferb are doing something totally bust-worthy!" she yelled. "Okay, Im coming." Linda said. They go outside, and nothing is there. Just the brothers and Isabella. "Hi kids!" Linda said. Linda then walks back in. "But, but, you had stuff out here!" Candace said. Ferb then said, "Candace, we were building you a robotic eye." Candace then said, "Im sorry, but Im getting my eye fixed tomorrow! Thanks though, I love you guys."


End file.
